In an era of constant connectivity, a backup that requires a significant amount of time to access can be a severe liability. Computing devices are prone to a wide variety of both temporary and fatal errors, and even temporary losses of data or services may be devastating to enterprises. The ability to quickly recover systems, such as virtual machines, from a backup is crucial to enterprises that wish to maintain consistent services.
Traditional systems for recovering virtual machines may suffer from delays and bottlenecks. One common bottleneck is memory access. A virtual machine recovery job may need to retrieve a large amount of sequential data from a storage system or multiple storage systems that may not be optimized for such requests. Storage systems that incorporate a cache may be optimized to handle repeated requests for the same data and may not make effective use of the cache when handling requests for subsequent data segments. Accordingly, the instant disclosure identifies and addresses a need for additional and improved systems and methods for prefetching subsequent data segments.